The present invention in various embodiments relates generally the gloss inherent in the hardcopy of image data be it pictorial or text. More particularly, this invention relates to halftoned image data and the control of differential gloss when that halftone image data is printed into hardcopy.
It is desirable to have a way to protect against the copying of a document. Most desirably in a manner that part of the content can be readily observed by a human reader but not by a copier scanner. It is desirable that such a solution also have a minimum impact in its digital processing overhead requirements as well as minimizing any storage requirements. One approach is where an image is printed using clear toner or ink, creating a difference in reflected light and diffused light that can be discerned by a human reader by holding the paper at an angle, but can not typically be detected by a copier scanner which is restricted to reading at fixed angles to the page. Such an approach provides a differential gloss image.
There has been a need for a printer that can print a page that can be read but not copied. One method, described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,210,346 and 5,695,220, is to use a particular white toner and a particular white paper that are designed to have different diffused light characteristics at different angles. Of course, this system requires special, matched paper and toner.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,108,512 to Hanna, there is illustrated, for example, a system for producing non-copyable prints. In a xerographic printer, text is printed using clear toner. Thus, the only optical difference between toner and non-toner portions of the page is in the reflectivity. The plastic toner will reflect more light than the paper. A human reader can now read the image by holding the page at such an angle that the eye will intercept the reflected light from the toner, producing a contrast between the lighter appearing toner and the darker appearing paper. However, a copier scanner is always set up to avoid reflected light, by supplying light at an oblique angle and reading at a right angle. In this case, the diffused light is approximately equal for both toned and untoned surfaces, the scanner will detect no difference and the copier will not be able to copy the original.
Another approach taken to provide a document for which copy control is provided includes digital watermarking. As an example in U.S. Pat. No. 5,734,752 to Knox, there is illustrated a method for generating watermarks in a digitally reproducible document which are substantially invisible when viewed including the steps of: (1) producing a first stochastic screen pattern suitable for reproducing a gray image on a document; (2) deriving at least one stochastic screen description that is related to said first pattern; (3) producing a document containing the first stochastic screen; (4) producing a second document containing one or more of the stochastic screens in combination, whereby upon placing the first and second document in superposition relationship to allow viewing of both documents together, correlation between the first stochastic pattern on each document occurs everywhere within the documents where the first screen is used, and correlation does not occur where the area where the derived stochastic screens occur and the image placed therein using the derived stochastic screens becomes visible.
For each of the above patents and citations the disclosures therein are totally incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
As disclosed in U.S. application Ser. No. 10/159,423 entitled “HALFTONE IMAGE GLOSS CONTROL FOR GLOSSMARKS”, to inventors Shen-ge Wang, Beilei Xu, and Chu-heng Liu (cross referenced and incorporated above), there is provided an arrangement and methodology which will control gloss and allow manipulation for Glossmark differential gloss images without requiring special toners/inks or paper/substrates, nor require the superimposition of additional prints to allow viewing. However, with such an arrangement and methodology, there is inherent a requirement for additional electronic processing beyond that otherwise normally needed. There may also be increased storage requirements entailed as well. A typical scenario for variable data is in the area of mass mailing where mail fliers are personalized “on-the-fly” with variable data inserted into provided fields in the document as the document is hardcopy printed. As will be well understood by those skilled in the art any undo image data processing overhead would unacceptably impact the printing process. It would therefore be desirable to minimize the impact of such required additional electronic processing with a variant providing a further improved methodology for the manipulation of inherent differential gloss.
As further disclosed in U.S. application Ser. No. 10/186,065 entitled “VARIABLE GLOSSMARK”, to inventors Shen-ge Wang, Beilei Xu, and Chu-heng Liu (cross referenced and incorporated above), there is provided an arrangement and methodology which relates to the segmentation of an image into a main area and a image segment for the sake of providing variable Glossmark™ data. By selectively applying halftones with anisotropic structure characteristics which are significantly different in orientation while remaining identical in density to the image segment, a variable Glossmark™ may be superimposed within an image with reduced processing and storage requirements. However, the basic creation of variable data Glossmark™ areas in a hardcopy page (as well as correlation marks in general) must start by combining a primary image with a desired variable image data provided as required in a Glossmark™ scenario as binary mask data. In the portions of the image selected by the binary mask data one halftone screen is used. In other portions of the image an alternate halftone screen is used. Thus, it follows that two data channels need to be combined where one data channel controls the halftone fine structure and the other data channel delivers the image content. In standard DFEs (digital front-ends), as provided in copiers, printers, multifunction devices, or digital presses, these channels are simply not available—nor is IOT (image output terminal) access for the halftoning commonly accessible at this level—so that the complete Glossmark™ or correlation mark must be created off-line and inserted. This effectively impedes the ability for creation of Variable Data Glossmark™, particularly on-the-fly in a digital press mass mailing scenario, since all images must be computed externally. This causes several problems in data flow, data handling, and data bandwidth. Described herein below is an approach for solving this problem.
Disclosed in embodiments herein, is a method for variable data differential gloss image control comprising selecting a single color, and selecting a first halftone having a first anisotropic structure orientation, as well as a second halftone having a second anisotropic structure orientation different from that of the first halftone. A first color definition comprised of the single color and the first halftone is created. A second color definition comprised of the single color and the second halftone is also created. The first color definition is applied to at least some portion of an image of interest; and the second color definition is applied to the remaining portion of the image of interest to produce a variable data differential gloss image.
Further disclosed in embodiments herein, is a method for variable data differential gloss image control. The method comprises segmenting an image of interest into a main area and a segment area and selecting a single color. A first halftone having a first anisotropic structure orientation is selected for creating a first color definition comprised of the single color and the selected first halftone. A second halftone having a second anisotropic structure orientation different from that of the first halftone is selected for creating a second color definition comprised of the single color and the selected second halftone. This is followed by applying the first color definition to at least some portion of the segment area; and applying the second color definition to the remaining portion of the segment area to produce a variable data differential gloss image.
Further disclosed in embodiments herein, is a method for variable data differential gloss image control comprising segmenting an image of interest into a main area and a segment area for variable data and selecting a single color. A first halftone having a first anisotropic structure orientation is selected for creating a background color definition comprised of the single color and the first halftone. A second halftone having a second anisotropic structure orientation different from that of the first halftone is selected for creating a foreground color definition comprised of the same single color but with the second halftone. This is followed by applying the background color definition to fill the segment area and writing an alphanumeric string into the segment area with the foreground color definition to produce a variable data differential gloss image.
Further disclosed in embodiments herein, is a method for variable data differential gloss image control comprising segmenting an image of interest into a main area and a pre-selected area for variable data and selecting a first single color described by an anisotropic pattern structure. This is followed by rendering said pre-selected area in said first single color. The method further comprises selecting a second single color, differing from said first single color only in described anisotropic pattern structure. This is then followed by selecting a font, outline or shape and rendering said font, outline, or shape with said second single color in said pre-selected area to produce a variable data differential gloss image.